


Caught

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Reddie, Reddie prompt, Richie gets his Trashmouth from his father, Swearing, They love their son and his boyfriend and teasing the two of them, Wentworth and Maggie are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: For the weekly reddie prompt on tumblr: "caught".





	Caught

It was Friday night and Richie and Eddie were hanging out at the Tozier’s house. Maggie and Wentworth Tozier were on some Annual Dentist Convention and the two boys had the house to themselves.

When his parents had told him they’d be gone for the evening, Richie had immediately called his boyfriend to invite him over. Eddie had shown up ten minutes after the Toziers had left the house and they had gone upstairs to Richie’s room to watch movies on his computer.

They made it through the first movie without getting distracted with each other, but fifteen minutes into movie number two, Richie got bored and started to play with the hem of Eddie’s shirt where he had his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Unlike Richie, Eddie seemed to be interested in the movie because he didn’t react to the fingers grazing against the skin of his hipbones. Thirty minutes into the movie, Richie decided to up his game, so he started placing kisses on Eddie’s shoulder, neck and cheek until his boyfriend couldn’t ignore him any longer.

Richie heard Eddie sigh and then he was pausing the movie and turning his head to look at Richie, who smiled a dopey grin and said, “Hi.”

Eddie snorted, “I’m trying to watch the movie, you know.”

“It’s a boring movie.”

“No, it’s not. You’d find it interesting if you were paying attention to it.”

“I did pay attention.”

“Yeah, for all of fifteen minutes.” Eddie said, unimpressed.

Richie nodded, “And that was enough to know it’s a fucking boring movie. I’d rather do something else.”

“What would you rather do?”

Smirking, Richie said, “You.”

Eddie was shaking his head and failing to fight off a smile, “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“You kinda did.” Richie chuckled, “Come on, Eds. Give your boyfriend some sweet sweet loving.”

Eddie couldn’t help smiling at Richie’s awkward eyebrow wiggle. Then he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and said, “You’re not going to stop until I make out with you, are you?”

Richie grinned, “Nope.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Richie snorted, “Jeez, Eds. Don’t sound so excited.”

Instead of answering, Eddie moved to straddle Richie on the bed. Once he was settled on his boyfriend’s lap, he leaned his head closer to Richie’s, and whispered, “Let me convey my excitement some other way.” Then he was kissing him.

Richie’s hands immediately went to Eddie’s hips and he pulled him as close as possible, Eddie’s hands found their usual place tangled in his boyfriend’s curls. They kissed lazily but passionately, until the position they were in became uncomfortable for Richie. He broke the kiss long enough to slide down until his back was against the mattress and Eddie was perched on top of him. They kept on kissing, every once in a while, they would break apart to breathe, while leaving kisses and whispering soft words into the other’s neck.

“I love you so much, Rich.” Eddie would say while working on an impressive hickey on Richie’s collarbone.

And Richie would respond with a “Fuck, Eds, love you too, baby” and a bite to Eddie’s ear lobe.

Things were starting to heat up and Richie’s hands had just moved to Eddie’s ass when the door to Richie’s room was thrown open.

The noise alone was enough to drag the two boys away from each other, not before Richie’s glasses poked Eddie in the eye, the pain of it making Eddie bite on Richie’s lip a bit too hard.

The two of them groaned and cursed before turning their pained faces towards the door, where Maggie and Wentworth Tozier were staring back at them, their expressions a mixture of shock and amusement.

Richie’s eyes widened and he sat up, making Eddie lose his balance and fall from his lap and back on the bed. Eddie was staring at his boyfriend’s parents with a mortified expression and if Richie wasn’t feeling more than a little embarrassed himself, he would have laughed at the boy’s red face.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Mr. Tozier said, clapping his hands together. “Hello, son. Eddie, is nice to see you.”

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie answered in a high pitched voice, refusing to look at either of them in the eyes.

Maggie Tozier smiled at the two of them, “Hello, boys.” She said.

Richie turned towards his parents and flashed them a nervous smile, “Mom, dad! What are you, uh, we didn’t um.”

Wentworth chuckled, “Won’t you look at that Maggs, we rendered our Trashmouth of a son, speechless.”

Maggie smirked, the same smirk Richie had inherited and would often use, “I think his tongue is still a bit numb, from working so hard.”

Richie spluttered,  “I’m not speechless and my tongue is fine. I’m just surprised.”

“Well, of course you’re surprised. I wouldn’t expect being caught making out with your boyfriend by your parents was part of your evening plans.” His father joked. Maggie chuckled when Richie’s eyes widened and Eddie’s blush deepened. “You should’ve locked your door, son.”

“Yeah well, you should’ve come back after midnight like you said you would.” Richie replied. “Why are you back so early?”

Maggie sighed, “Your father got bored. Apparently the only dentist he enjoys listening to, is himself.” She placed her chin atop of her husband’s shoulder, rolling her eyes fondly at him.

“Yet another thing your mother and I have in common.” Went replied, turning his head enough to kiss his wife.

“Eww. Gross, you guys. Get a room.” Richie gagged covering his eyes with a pillow.

Maggie stared at him unimpressed, “You don’t get to talk, mister. I just had to witness your hands on Eddie’s butt, you can handle a chaste kiss from your parents.”

“Oh my God!” Eddie wailed, and proceeded to hide himself under Richie’s blankets. From under them, he heard his boyfriend’s father laugh and from the slapping sound, probably high-five Maggie.

He felt Richie’s hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze in an attempt to comfort him, “You guys are the worst.”

Wentworth’s eyebrows rose, “Oh really? Because before heading home your mother and I stopped by Leonardo’s to get dinner. But I guess if we are the worst, o ungrateful child of my loins, Maggie and I will have to eat all of it.”

Richie scoffed, “Did I say the worst? I meant the fucking best.” Both of his parents chuckled. He added, “Can Eddie eat with us?”

“Of course. Who do you think we got the Ravioli for?”

“Sweet!” Richie said, excited. Then he frowned, “Wait. How did you guys know Eddie was here?”

Wentworth raised a skeptical eyebrow and Maggie snorted, “Parents gone? House all to yourself? Honey, we weren’t born yesterday. It wasn’t a matter of whether you would invite your boyfriend over but of what would your father and I would walk into when we came home.”

Eddie whined from under the blankets, either from oxygen deprival or embarrassment, no one could tell.

Richie ignored his boyfriend. “I am offended, mother.” Richie said, placing his hand on his chest in mock offense.

“Offended by what? The fact that we were right?”

“Well, half right. We thought we would catch you in a more compromising state. It was a pleasant surprise to see you were still wearing clothes.” Richie’s father snickered.

Richie felt his cheeks heat up but that was nothing compared to Eddie’s embarrassment, if the noises he was making under the blankets and the way the lump that was his body kept shrinking as he curled up in a fetal position meant anything.

“C’mon Went, poor Eddie is going to suffocate down there if we don’t give him a break.” Maggie said, dragging her husband out of the room, then to the two boys in the bed she said, “We’ll heat up the food and you can meet us downstairs.”

Before Richie could answer, he heard his father shout from the hall, “Make it quick, boys. And by that I do _not_ mean have a quickie. Keep your pants on.” They heard Maggie chastise him and hit his arm, but they could tell she was trying to suppress her laughter.

“And people wonder where I get my trashmouth from!” Richie yelled after his father. Then he turned towards the heap in the blankets that was his boyfriend, placed his hand on what he guessed was Eddie’s shoulder and said, “They’re gone, Eds. You can come out now.”

The heap moved, and Richie figured Eddie was shaking his head under the covers, “I’m staying here forever.”

Richie chuckled, “You’ll have to come out eventually.”

“Nope.” Eddie replied, burrowing further into the blankets. “I’d rather suffocate down here than look at your parents’ faces.”

“Babe, you’re overreacting.” Richie said and he heard Eddie huff. “If you don’t come out, I’ll have to force you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Richie smirked, “Challenge accepted.” Then he threw himself over Eddie and started tickling him.

“Richie! What the fuck!” Eddie yelled, laughter bubbling out of him, “Stop! Richie! Fuck, that’s my head, you moron! Stop!”

Richie kept on mercilessly tickling Eddie, occasionally poking him in the eye or flicking him on the nose, since he couldn’t see him and Eddie kept squirming. “Not until you show me that pretty face of yours, Eds.”

“Fine! Fine!” Eddie said, in between giggles, “Just please stop.”

Richie moved back instantly and Eddie’s red face appeared from under the blankets. There were tear stains on his face and his hair was a mess.

“Told you I’d get you to come out.” Richie said with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I hate you.” Eddie said, out of breath.

“That’s not what you were saying before my parents showed up.” Richie winked.

A horrified expression took over Eddie’s face as he remembered just what he had been saying and doing when Richie’s parents had caught them. He grabbed the blankets and was about to dive under them again, but Richie stopped him before he could.

“Nice try, but I’m not letting you hide anymore.”

“Fine, but you can’t make me go downstairs.” Eddie said, crossing his arms like the stubborn teenager he was.

Richie snorted, “I think we already established just how persuasive I can be, Eddie my love.” His boyfriend just pouted at him in response, “Come on, Eds. It’s not that bad.”

“Your parents walked in on us while we were making out, Richie. I was straddling you. Your hands were on my ass.”

Richie sighed dreamily, “Ah, good times.”

Eddie hit him with a pillow, “I’m being serious, you ass!”

“So they caught us in a compromising position. Am I embarrassed? A little, yeah. Am I going to pass on food from Leonardo’s because of that? Fuck no! And I’m not letting _you_ do that, either.” Eddie just stared at him, his face pinched. “Think about the delicious ravioli, Eds.”

Eddie pursed his lips in thought and Richie knew he was caving.

A couple of seconds later, Eddie sighed, “Okay, fine. Let’s go.”

Richie beamed at his boyfriend and went in for a kiss, only to be stopped by Eddie’s hand on his face.

“I’m not risking your parents coming in again, Richie. I’ve had enough embarrassment to last me a lifetime.”

Now it was Richie’s turn to pout, “Holy shitballs, my parents are such cockblocks.”

“You’re missing the silver lining here.” Eddie said and when Richie frowned, confused, he added, “If this had happened at my house and it had been my mom who caught us she would have chased you off with a bat.”

Richie chuckled, “But that’s just because she knows I like it rough, Spaghetti man.”

Eddie scrunched up his nose, “Beep fucking beep, Trashmouth.” 

He then proceeded to grab his boyfriend’s hand and drag him downstairs where the food and his parents were waiting.

They sat down on the table and ate mostly in silence. Eddie’s face color was almost back to normal and he wasn’t averting his eyes whenever Maggie or Wentworth looked at him anymore. Of course that didn’t last long because just as he was taking a bite of his food, Richie’s father asked his son a question, as nonchalantly as if he was asking about the weather.

“So Richie, you like staying in the bottom, have Eddie do all the work?”

Maggie’s eyes widened and she puncher her husband’s arm.

Richie dropped his fork, let out a pained “Jesus fuck, dad!” and dragged his hands down his face.

And Eddie. Eddie choked on his food and started coughing so wildly Maggie had to get up and get him a glass of water. It was a while before Eddie could breathe normally and by that time his face was nearly purple.

Maggie and Richie were looking at him, equally concerned expressions on their faces.

Wentworth seemed confused. Looking first at his son an then at his wife, he asked, “Was it something I said?”

Maggie and Richie rolled their eyes, while Eddie came to a decision.

Yes, it was final. After tonight Eddie would not be stepping foot in this house again and there was no amount of tickling or delicious ravioli big enough to convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the weekly reddie prompt that’s happening at @fyeahreddie GO CHECK IT OUT.  
> Also, I’ve been meaning to write a fic with Maggie and Wentworth and their good relationship with Richie and I like what I came up with.  
> Let me know what you guys think as usual <3


End file.
